


"Call me."

by imlateforjesus



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Handsome Jack the hero, M/M, Rhys is uncomfortable, Vasquez failing, Vasquez trying to get some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlateforjesus/pseuds/imlateforjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys had never been more uncomfortable in his life.<br/>Luckily there's a handsome stranger to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Call me."

Rhys had never been more uncomfortable in his life.

He was fidgeting nervously, pulling at his shorts that now felt way too short (they had been nice when he had left for the bar) and hoping, pleading that Vaughn would hurry the fuck up and get his buff ass to the bar.

His current situation was one he barely ever found himself in, and yet here he was being "smooth talked" by a really tall and broad brunet with really fake looking hair. 

The man was admittedly attractive (but only slightly, and he was not Rhys' type. His build? Yes. His personality? Absolutely fucking not.) 

Rhys sighed internally, not wanting to be rude but the guy's story about how he 'airlocked his old boss was excruciatingly unpleasant. Rhys was pretty sure the guy had introduced himself but he hadn't been listening, now all he wanted was to go home and have a nice long bath. 

"-and-Ha-and his eyes fucking pop...like grapes!" another obnoxious laugh later and Rhys wanted to shoot himself.

There was a sudden weight on his shoulder that made him jolt in his seat and a voice that boomed in his ear.

"Well hey there gorgeous- Oh...who is this dickbag?" the voice belonged to a very handsome man standing beside him with an arm slung around Rhys' shoulder. Rhys swallowed and lifted a hand towards the man, "Oh uh, t...this is-"

"H-Handsome Jack, sir!" the man gasped.

_Wait wait what? No, that couldn't be right_. With another glance Rhys came to the conclusion that; yes, that was indeed Handsome freaking Jack, his boss and idol no less, standing beside him. Rhys was frozen in his seat.

"Uhm...who are you again? You look really fucking familiar but I just can't remember from where." 

"Hugo, Hugo Vasquez sir. I used to-" Hugo began with a stutter.

"Oh my God, Wallethead!"  Handsome Jack interrupted with a laugh, shaking his head. 

Rhys looked between the two men in confusion. "Wallethead?" he asked with some confidence ( a very fucking small bit of confidence.) 

Jack laughed again at the mention of his name. "Yeah kitten. This dick used to work in the mail room, ha! He was going through these hair implants, I'd stick money to the back of his head, haha...it was priceless." Handsome Jack (Rhys still couldn't wrap his head around why he was here) sniffed and whipped a tear from his eye.

Rhys looked at Hugo who looked completely and utterly embarrassed with his current situation.

Jack looked a him, "Anyway, is this asswhip annoying you Cupcake?" he asked as though he was concerned. Not trusting his voice, Rhys nodded and looked away from the hurt expression on Vasquez's face. Jack tutted, "You see that Wallethead? I don't think you're going to be getting into this guys-" Jack stopped and took a look at Rhys' attire- "...shorts anytime soon, so how about you move along hm?" it was more of a command then anything and before long Vasquez was muttering an apology and awkwardly walking away (after tripping on one of the bar stools.)

"What's your name kid?"  
"R...Rhys."  
"Well Rhys, you mind if I take a seat?" Rhys shook his head. 

Jack took a seat beside Rhys and laughed. Rhys, in a pure state of awe and gratitude, muttered a stream of 'thank you's the man that basically just saved his evening.

"Ah, don't mention it kiddo." was Jack's reply before a ordered a drink. "Can I just asked...why did you come help me?" Rhys asked after a beat of silence between them.

Jack looked at him with a smirk, "Princess, you are waaay to pretty to be hanging around someone as dumb as Vasquez. Besides, you looked really uncomfortable." the older man chuckled, taking a sip of his scotch.

Rhys laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well thanks again, he almost ruined my evening."

The two talked for a while before Rhys caught sight of Vaughn, huffing out of breath by the door, and internally cheered. Rhys waved as soon as Vaughn looked up.

"Huh, who's the beef stick over there?" Jack asked with a raised brow. "Oh, ha, that's my friend Vaughn. I was supposed to be meeting him here..." Rhys trailed off, feeling a sudden pang of sadness at the thought of leaving. Feeling bold, Rhys reached over the bar grabbing a discarded pen and napkin, and scribbled his name and number down.

He slid the napkin towards jack before standing up.  
"Call me." said slyly, a coy smile on his lips a wink as he sauntered past. 

 

Joining his friends at the door, Rhys turned to steal a quick glance at the older man. He was looking at Rhys, the napkin in one and and his scotch in the other.


End file.
